Modern Day Demons
by Nellie Lovettt
Summary: A moody preteen Toby, an even more sassy Mrs. Lovett and a depressed Sweeney Todd all crammed into an apartment in the great NYC. What could go wrong? Oh wait,- everything... [Modern day Sweeney Todd, 2013]
1. Authors Note

**A/N:**

**(Oh my god this is so unorganized)**

**(Dear lord this looks like crap, but read on.) **

**ALRIGHT! FIRST THING TO KNOW: I'm writing this for my enjoyment and humor. So yes, it will be twisted. Because I'm twisted, duh! But anywho, seriously if you have a problem with this then don't read. It's Sweeney Todd modern day, but it's still Sweeney Todd. The one you know and love. But in my twisted plots... Plus there is some inappropriate language in there... *nervous laugh* **

**SECOND THING YOU NEED TO KNOW: Sure as hell there will be Sweenett. Don't like Sweenett? Then I hope your bacon burns. **

**THIRD THING YOU NEED TO KNOW: The setting is in a NYC apartment in 2013, but you'll find that out soon enough. But please know I don't live in NYC, so I apologize for any errors with that.**

**FOURTH THING YOU NEED TO KNOW: Okay I own pretty much nothing but my ideas for plot and such. I don't own any thing else not even Sweeney Todd... Just own the movie...**

* * *

_Summary:_

_A moody preteen Toby, an even more sassy Mrs. Lovett and a depressed Sweeney Todd all crammed into an apartment in the great NYC. What could go wrong? Oh wait,- everything... [Modern day Sweeney Todd, 2013]_


	2. Just The Beginning

October 3rd, 2013;

The most annoying sound a mortal could possibly imagine was currently piercing into the silence of Eleanor Lovett's bedroom. A long moan escaped her throat as she snake her arm out from under the covers too lazily swat around, hoping to magically make the alarm shutup.

After a minute the alarm, automatically quieted itself causing Mrs. Lovett to smile into the pillow her face was currently stuffed in. 'I have like... five more minutes...' Even her thoughts had a sleepy tone inside her head.

Before she had time to snuggle herself comfortably under her blankets, Mrs. Lovett heard the loud croaking of footsteps outside her door. And she knew just who the bastard was who was making such a ruckus.

The door swung open, exposing the dark figure of Sweeney Todd leaning against the doorframe. "Good morning, sleepy-head." His voice was sickly sweet and mocking. He smirked knowing it would add on to the amount of annoyance Eleanor was feeling. After dodging a pillow that had been thrown at him by Mrs. Lovett, Sweeney advanced down the hallway and into the kitchen.

Seeing into the living room from the kitchen, he could clearly see that Toby was still sleeping on the couch as he always did since there were only two rooms in the apartment.

Yes, apartment which Mrs. Lovett owned. Her pie shop downstairs of her apartment was pretty successful which allowed her to buy out the apartment above it. Of coarse she wasn't the only one who resided in it. There was her adoptive son Toby and the annoying Sweeney Todd. Since Sweeney couldn't become a successful murdering barber in New York City, he didn't have a job. Or maybe his job was just to be the most annoying person for Eleanor...

Meanwhile, Mrs. Lovett managed to stumble out of bed (or more like she rolled out of bed and fall onto the floor) and leave her bedroom. She trudged into the kitchen to flop into a chair and watch Sweeney rummage through the fridge. After taking an apple from the fridge, Sweeney turned around to see quite the image.

He was greeted with a heap of red hair on the table, guessing that Mrs. Lovett was trying to sleep face down on the table... once again. Sweeney banged his fist on the table, causing the redhead to shoot out of her chair and look threateningly in his direction.

All he did in return was smirk and make the comment of; "Nice outfit."

Mrs. Lovett childishly stuck out her tongue before looking down at her outfit. She wore plaid pajama bottoms and an old worn out T-shirt of some band. So what, it didn't match. At least it was comfy.

After a few minutes, Mrs. Lovett managed to shove Toby out the door so he could catch a subway for school. After that she walked into the living room and fell onto the couch as she turned the TV on.

"I don't want to open up shop today." She complained as she heard Sweeney enter the room and push her over to make room on the couch for him to sit.

"What are you, some teenage girl on her period?"

Mrs. Lovett gasped loudly before swinging a pillow into Sweeney's face. He snatched the pillow from her afterwards and set it aside so she had no more weapons to use against him.

"Go open the shop." Sweeney said as he kicked her leg lightly, urging her to get up.

"You can help me you know." Mrs. Lovett finally got up and shot a glance towards him starting a stare off between the two.

After a minute of having their stare off Mrs. Lovett finally sighed. "You just want the TV, don't you?"

"Yes." Sweeney replied as he snatched the remote from her hands, already knowing what station he wanted to watch.

Mrs. Lovett scrunched her nose in annoyance and walked in front of Sweeney, blocking his view. Sweeney shuffled on the couch until he could see the TV again. Where they seriously going to play this game?

After moving back and forth about 12 times, Mrs. Lovett threw her hands up in annoyance and turned to turn off the TV manually.

"Hey, that was my favorite episode!" Sweeney stood up, ready to defend his TV time.

"Yes, because a dude that time travels in a blue box is so much more important than my shop." She shot back at him.

"That dude is the doctor, and the blue box is-"

"I don't care! Your helping me today or I'm kicking you out."

Sweeney snorted at her threat. It was her favorite thing to say lately to get him to do something he didn't want to do. He muttered something that sounded like an agreement and walked to his room, slamming the door behind him.

Mrs. Lovett locked herself in the bathroom as Sweeney locked himself in his room, both attempting to get ready.

Mrs. Lovett, for once, took a quick shower and put on her makeup. She slid some jeans on along with a different band shirt. After that she "tamed" her hair and pinned it back so it looked a little bit less like a bird's nest.

Sweeney had a similar idea of what to wear. Jeans and a dark shirt which he shrugged his favorite ebony jacket over. The day he was going to dress fancy to work in a pie shop was - never. He emerged from his room much earlier than Mrs. Lovett came out of the bathroom.

'More time for TV then...'

Sweeney rushed back to the living room and flipped the switch on and finally-

"Time to open up!" Mrs. Lovett called from the hallway.

Sweeney moaned purposely loud enough for her to hear as he tilted his head back and rolled his eyes. Why couldn't he watch one episode in peace? Just one.


	3. Da pie shop

Having Sweeney as a helper in a pie shop was... well, it was interesting and certainly not boring.

Most of the day, Sweeney stayed behind the counter taking orders from costumers now and then. And Mrs. Lovett was rushing in and out of the kitchen to serve costumers most of the morning. He didn't even know how she managed the days in the shop by herself.

Well, of coarse Sweeney eventually got bored and needed a form of entertainment besides the news playing on the TV by the counter. But then he remembered that the counter was full of bowls with different things that he was told not to touch so of coarse, he was going to touch it.

There were bowls of strawberries, blueberries, some flour... Oo, dough!

In the span of two minutes, Sweeney had already started to mold things out of the pie dough as if it were clay. Somehow he made the thing that was easiest to mold out of the dough; a snowman. Not to brag or anything, but it looked pretty god damn good. Sweeney smiled at the miniature snowman, pleased with his work.

Soon after, Mrs. Lovett walked to the front of the counter, looking down at what used to be her pie dough.

"Is that my pie dough?"

Sweeney looked up at her and smirked. "Made it myself. Do ya' like it?"

Eleanor picked up a rolling pin on the counter which she used to squish Sweeney's snowman. Okay... so she didn't like it. She shot him a sarcastic smile before turning to serve another customer.

Sweeney stuck out his tongue behind her back as he disposed of his squished snowman. He knew she didn't want to use any of the dough in a pie so into the garbage it went.

In the afternoon, Sweeney played a game of 'throw as many cherries as you can into Mrs. Lovett's hair' while she was making new pie dough. All he earned was a scolding and a lecture on how bad her hair already was. (Which he totally agreed with...)

He ate the rest of the cherries that didn't end up in Mrs. Lovett's hair as he sat on the counter. The rest of the day was boring after that, since Sweeney ran out of things to do.

Why the hell was he helping her again?

"I'm closing early today. So start cleaning off the counter." Mrs. Lovett's called from the kitchen.

Cleaning... Hmm, how about getting a Diet Coke instead? Yes, that is definitely the better option. Sweeney jumped off the counter, heading towards the cooler in the corner of the shop. He snatched a Diet Coke and chugged half it down in the first sip.

After returning to the counter, Sweeney spotted Toby come into the shop (coming from school he assumed) looking more glum than usual. But he was just at school, so what do you expect?

Before heading upstairs to the apartment, Toby shot Sweeney a strange look and quickly scurried off. The boy never liked him and he knew that, but really didn't care. The only down-fall was that Toby could always use the threat 'I'm telling mum!' on Sweeney as a child would do to his sibling.

Just then, Mrs. Lovett emerged from the kitchen scoffing at how Sweeney was just sitting on the counter, and flipped the sign in front to 'closed'.

"Why'd ya' close early?" Sweeney asked blankly before taking another sip of his beverage.

"'Cause I can't stand your lazy ass." Mrs. Lovett hissed back at him as she bust down some tables.

"Can we get pizza?" Sweeney asked, ignoring Mrs. Lovett's comment.

She turned to look at him, the way she always did when she was when she was angry at him; hands on hips and lips formed into a scowl. The only words that left her lips were 'Leave' and 'Now', both in a very stern tone.

Sweeney obliged, heading upstairs, but not before he rolled his eyes at her and smirking afterwards hoping to annoy her further. And it worked. He could hear her yells of frustration as he climbed the stairs to the apartment.

Lesson learned; don't let Sweeney 'help' in the shop again.

Mrs. Lovett wanted to punish him for being such a lazy ass in the shop as if he were a child, but how could she? Not order any pizza tonight? Oh hell no, maybe she wanted pizza too. She hated his guts and wanted to slap him senseless, but never did since she knew she had a fondness for him. Why couldn't she not have a heart, so she didn't have to feel affection for such a bastard?


End file.
